Hiding in the shadows (improved)
by Fox1212
Summary: Violet, the daughter of a rich family, is desperate to find her father who left when she was only a child. However, Reaver is the only one that can help her but, the real question is, will he? (improved)
1. Sweet dreams (chapter 1)

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize, I do not own. All credit goes to lionhead Studios. **

**Hi. So this is my first fanfiction and I am not going to lie, I am a little nervous. If there is anything you think I could do to improve this story, I would really appreciate it if you could put it in a review. So...Hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 1: Sweet Dreams

"Daddy, where did Mommy go?" asked a young girl aged 5. Long blond curly hair hung to at sides and seaweed eyes twinkled in the candle lit room. She wore a deep purple night gown that look of very good quality.

"Violet?" Came a soft yet deep voice "shouldn't you be in bed?"

The only word that could describe Violets eyes when she looked up to her father was innocent. "But Mommy always tucks me in before I go to sleep," she said in a quiet voice.

The young man (aged around 35) chuckled before rising from his ruby red arm chair. "What if I where to tuck you in?" He asked, taking Violets very small and delicate hand in his own. "Would you go to sleep then?"

Violet looked up at him. A playful look in her eyes and a smile across her pink lips "hmmm...Maybe..." She said smiling

Her father smiled back "Maybe!" Suddenly, he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.

Violets Giggle's filled the cozy little room. "Daddy...put...me down!" she squealed joyfully. Her father couldn't help but smile at his laughing daughter.

They entered Violets room. It was very spacious. The walls were painted a deep purple accompanied with a dark wood flooring and furnisher. He walked over to her bed with Violet in his strong arms. Gently, he placed Violet one her King-sized bed and pulled the purple covers over her fragile shoulders before sitting on the bed next to her.

"So...where is Mommy?" Violet asked again.

"Well...she's...She's at a party," he finally got out. He looked at the floor in thought.

"Is she with that funny man again?"

Her father froze and he looked his daughter in the eye. His chocolate eyes wide and his heart beating slightly faster. "What funny man?" He laughed nervously

"You know...the one with the funny hat"

"Violet," her father started as he tucked a blond hair behind her small ear "I want you to stay away from that man. He's a bad man that does bad things

"What has he done daddy?" Violet asked curiously

"Well...Maybe you will understand when you get a bit older. Do you promise you will stay away from him,"

"I...promise..." Violet yawned. Slowly, her eye lids fell closed and she breathed softly.

"Sweet dreams honey," he whispered before kissing her lightly on her pale cheek.

Silently, he slipped out of her bedroom and shut the door. He pressed his back on her closed door and sighed. A loud Bang was heard down the stairs. A single tear fell from his eye. Violets mother was back. How long could he keep this up...

**So, there's the first chapter for you. Like I said, if there's anything you think I could do to improve this please put it in a review. I have a plan for this story but this chapter was quite important. If you want extra information about Violet, she is the daughter of a rich family who live in Millfields but she is only young in this chapter so in the next chapters you will see a little more of her personality. That's all I will say about her because I don't want to ruin the story :) Please review I want to hear you comments! :) **


	2. Sweet teen life (chapter 2)

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognise, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead Studio.**

**Chapter 2! This isn't my favorite chapter but I do feel like it needed to be in this story. So enjoy!**

(improved)

Chapter 2: Sweet teen life

Blond and still curly hair hung down her curvy hips. Her hair was long and untamed. Just the way she liked it. Violet was now a teenager and was told be many that she had a very strong opinion and, to be far, she did admittedly agree. Dark, tight, blue pants hugged her legs and a white shirt covered her toned stomach. Then, to enhance her curvy figure, she wore a equally blue corset over her shirt.

A sudden bang downstairs made her jump. "Great" she said sarcastically to herself. Her mother was back. Before going to check her mother hadn't broke anything, she picked up her snake pendant that her father gave her just before he left...

Clutching on to the wooden door frame for dear life, Violets mother attempted to stagger into there house. Violet, not very surprised at the sight, rolled her eyes at her pathetic excuse of a mother.

"Well don't just stand there you stupid girl. Come help me to the sofa...my heads killing me," her mother started. "Last night really was...invigorating" She continued as Violet helped her down on the sofa.

Violets eyes widened slightly for Violet_really_ didn't like the way her mother pronounced the word invigorating.

"Reaver, is the strongest man I know, and don't get me started on those abs of his," her mother smiled to herself.

Violet swore her mouth dropped when her mother said that last part. "Mother, as fascinating as all this sounds, I really take no interest with the business you and that pervert share," Violet spat out.

Violets mother looked at her daughter in disgust. "You really were a mistake. Your so boring. When will you learn to enjoy life."

"When will you learn that you are no longer a teenager. You cant keep leaving me on my own all the time while you... indulge yourself in things I really don't want to even think about in that hell hole across the road,"

"How dare you speak to me in such a way. I am your mother."

"Well you don't act like it. You leave me practically every night all night and I am the one that has to clean our home, and make your tea, and walk the dog."

"Oh yes, I forgot about that ugly mutt. Where is that awful thing that intrudes my home?"

As if the dog was listening, the small, stray, Boarder Collie came around the corner of the kitchen door. Its head hung to the floor and its under weight body shook uncontrollably. Violet couldn't bear to see the poor thing in such a state and immediately rushed over to it and stroked its matted, dirty fur lightly.

"Don't shout," Violet said firmly "He gets scared when you do."

"And so the stupid thing should. Wait till I get my hands on it. Then it shall know the true meaning of fear," her mother spoke in a serious tone.

Violet stormed towards the front door with the unnamed Boarder Collie at her heels.

"Where are you going?"

Violet said nothing.

"ANSWER ME!" her mother screamed in rage which made the poor dog loose it's footing and sent it tumbling to the wooden floor.

"Fine, well I don't care. Go and get killed by a bunch of bandits. They would be doing me a favour you and that bloody dog just get in the way!"

With that, Violet slammed the front door.

Violet lay back on the emerald grass. It pricked her face a little as she turned her head towards Reaver's mansion. Although Violet hated the master of the mansion, she couldn't deny, it was some house he lived in. It was like the house had its own personality. Through the day, it stood tall and proud. Pleasing any wondering eyes that wished to look upon it. However, through the night, It looked like a house of pure evil. It was wide, towering and looked as if it was taunting you. Tempting you, but at the same time, daring you to enter it and meet its even more evil Master. Suddenly, four furry leg's closed off Violet's vision of the house. Immediately, the dog's long pink sloppy tongue was attacking Violet's face.

"Ugh. Get off me," Violet laughed as she pulled the dog over her stomach and scratched his fur. She smiled as he lay over her and his bushy tail waggled happily.

"Your just a big softy aren't you?" Violet said while cupping the dog's face and shaking it from side to side gently. The dog seemed to smile then barked after as if to agree.

"Am I interrupting?" Came a males voice.

"Ed!" Violet cried as the dog jumped up and started pouncing on the young man.

" That's correct, your prince and future King has arrived," he said proudly offering her a hand.

"Your highness, please, what flowers should I cast at you feet as you parade around the town?" Violet asked sarcastically as she took Ed's hand and pulled herself up.

"Well I am not so sure. I rather like roses." He said as he lifter up his head to look more regional.

Violet rolled her eyes "Give over will you?" She laughed "I wasn't sure if you were going to make it this week,"

"Neither did I. Logan has been keeping a very close eye on me lately," Ed said deep in thought

"Walter with you?" Violet changed the subject.

"Yep. Hey, you might even beat me today in training," Ed said as they walked towards the nearby forest to there usually spot where they practiced.

"Hey I beat you last time," Violet said nudging him in the arm "And, Walter said my skill with a sword is improving greatly," Violet said proudly.

"Race you to Walter?" Ed suddenly asked.

"Ed, how old are we?"

" Ready...Steady...GO!" Ed pushed off Violet's arm.

"Hey! Cheater!" Violet shouted as she ran after him.

**So chapter 2 done. Next chapter Violet will be 18 so the story can really begin! By the way, Ed is meant to be the prince of Brightwall (Logan's brother) and he is Violets best friend and Walter is there mentor. I thought Violet needed a friend in this didn't want her to be a loner :) Please review and tell me what you think and if there is anything I can improve on :) **


	3. She was ready (chapter 3)

**Disclaimer: Any characters you ****recognise****, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead Studio.**

**Chapter 3! This is a very short chapter but the next one will be really long. I am really excited about the next chapter. There will be lots happening...**

(improved)

Chapter 3: She was ready...

"I am not going. I am 18 mother and you can't boss me around anymore." Violet said firmly while stroking the now named and perfectly groomed dog Shadow. Named for his beautiful charcoal fur and his ability of hiding.

"You are going because Master Reaver is eager to meet you. I don't even think you have seen him before."

"That's a good thing." Violet said biting her lip hard.

"Stop being childish and go get ready. You don't act like your 18 at all. You act more like an 8 year old. I don't know why I let you live with me for 18 years. I should have dumped you in Bowerstone orphanage the day you were born"

Violet said nothing. She just ran up stair with Shadow at her feet.

"What are we going to do boy?" She sked her loyal companion sitting next to her on her bed. "Maybe I am being childish. Perhaps I should go. I am 18 and I promised myself that I would go looking for my father but, what if Reaver did have something to do with it," Shadow lifted his head up as if he understood what she was saying."Why did my father tell me to keep away from Reaver? I know he's a pervert and all that but, when I even just mentioned his name, I saw fear in his eyes and he would shake slightly. Maybe this party is actually an advantage. I need to ask Reaver about my father. Whether I like it or not." Shadow jumped off the bed and barked as if he agreed. Violet smiled slightly "But you have to stay here." Shadow whined and scratched her leg slightly. "I am sorry boy, but I don't think Reaver will be too happy with you getting dog hairs all over his _beautiful _mansion."

Shadow walked over to his dog basked in the corner of the room and collapsed on the silk blue pillows. Violet really did want Shadow to come, but she just had a feeling that is was not a good idea. Violet new she would have to go alone. Well, with her mother.

Dressed in a deep purple 'above the knee' dress, Violet and her mother walked along to Reaver's mansion. It was around 8:00pm at night. When the sky was greeted by the moon and the sun was cast off aside. The amethysts encrusted on Violets dress glimmered in the moon light. Blinding anyone that dared to looked at them directly. Violet's dress was make out of a very expensive silk material and clung to her toned and curvy figure perfectly. Well, that's how Violets tailor described it. Violet thought that it was all bit pointless. The dress she was wearing now was probably worth more than all the houses in Mispeak. Although Violet was grateful, she would have preferred to sell the dress and give all the money to the poor dwellers. For they needed the they more than her family needed it. As well as this fact, Violet really didn't like to wear dresses. She thought they were impractical. How could she and Shadow go running the fields and hopping the fences and climbing the trees with a dress on. Although Violet was 18, she still had the curious and active mind of a young teen.

Violet liked to think of herself as the brave sort, yet, she felt a strange feeling which she could not quite describe. It was like fear mixed with anticipation mixed with hope. Violet didn't know what to expect from Reaver. After all, he and Violet had not exchanged one word and she was a little scared about what he was like. Violet had heard quite a few rumors about Reaver and some of which, frightened her deeply. Then, she was looking forward to what he would look like in person. She had saw him on posters, but a lot of people had drew make up over him (and Violet swore that she took no part in such an act). Then finally, she felt hope because, what if Reaver did have some information about her father. Maybe she really could find him.

Suddenly, they came to a stop. That strange feeling did not get any better. Violet looked up to Reaver's mansion. She had never been so close to it. Although, she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. The whole house seemed to tower over her and intimidate her like it did every night when she saw it from her window.

Just then, the large, wooden doors swung open and there stood a feeble looking man. Ginger hair surrounded his boney face and an evil smile crept to his thin lips.

Violet was ready to face the night. With a plan in her head, and a blade in her right boot (just in case), she was ready...

**So like I said, this chapter is really short, but the next one will be really good. As always, please review, like and follow. **


	4. One long night (chapter 4)

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize, I do not own. All credit goes to Loinhead Studios. **

**Finally! Time for the story to start! Also, I would like to say thank you to everyone who is reading this! You guys are great! So please, keep reading, reviewing, and enjoying! )**

(improved)

Chapter 4: One long night

"Bit late aren't you? Master Reaver was expecting you half an hour ago," the servant said with a strong accent.

"You have our apologies. Violet here wasn't sure whether to come or not," her mother said while scowling at her daughter.

"No worries Miss. Violet can make it up to me later," he said while is eyes flickered down to Violet's exposed legs.

The night had not even begun, and Violet felt as if there were a hundred eyes on her. Just then, a very tall shadow loomed over her. All the light form the mansion was gone and, soon enough, Violet heard the very deep and posh voice which belonged to Reaver.

"Master Reaver!" Violets mother Said in a dramatic voice as she bowed low. Violet looked down at her bowing mother and couldn't help but snigger at her. She knew her mother sucked up to Reaver, but she had no idea it was this bad. Although, It was pretty funny seeing her mother in such a state.

"So, I am correct to assume that this is your first time attending one of my parties?" Reaver asked Violet, completely ignoring her mother. He stepped forward which made Violet inhale a deep breath.

"Sadly, yes." Violet spoke confidently even though she did not feel it.

"And why is that such a sad thing." He asked

" Because I don't like being in the presents of creeps like you." Violet decided to stay strong and show him that she was not scared of him. Well, that was her plan anyway.

Reaver smirked. He admired her confidence, but they always start confident. Thinking that nothing was going to break them. However, he had never been spoke to quite like that.

"My dear, you wound , you will not regret coming here tonight I assure you." He placed his hand on her lower back and pulled her towards him as we whispered the last part in her ear. Then, with an effortless push from Reaver, Violet fell into the open armed house.

The sound of loud music caressed her ears and the smell of strong alcohol stung her sensitive nose. So, this was what the inside of Reaver's mansion looked like. Deep red paint which reminded Violet of blood hugged every wall. Dark wood flooring (like hers in her own room), was perfectly laid down and there was a very wide staircase which lead to a ball room. Feeling lost and admittedly scared, Violet made her way up the staircase and into the ballroom.

Violet took a moment to observe her surrounding's. There were so many people in the ballroom, that Violet felt claustrophobic. Some people were dancing, some were drinking unbelievably amounts of alcohol, and the rest were partaking in things Violet refused to look at. These nobles had no self respect. You would think that people with less money or the 'lower class' as they liked to call them, would have no self respect but in some strange way, it was the other way round. Just then, Violet felt something on her lower back yet again.

"What are your first impressions my dear?" Reaver asked standing uncomfortably close.

"Its vile. Its like being in a house of hell." Violet said staring into the crowd.

"Oh, my dear, its not as bad as all that. Let me prove it to you."

Just then, Reaver slid his snake like hands around her waist and escorted her to the middle of the ballroom. Reaver held her close as they started dancing. His hand was a little too low for Violet's liking but, never the less, she decided to remain silent for Violet wanted him in a good mood because she had a feeling that him spilling information about her father was not going to be an easy task. Although, now she thought about it, she did call him a creep at the door...

"So, how comes you have never considered coming to my parties before?" Reaver asked.

"Like I said, I don't like being in the presents of perverts." What am I doing? Violet screamed in her head. What happened to being nice?

Reaver chuckled, "I assure you that I am a respectable gentleman." Reaver said lifting his head up high.

"If you were that much of a gentleman," Violet lifted her head up slightly "You would raise you left hand a little higher" Violet said as she grabbed Reaver's hand which was slowly but surely, gliding its way down Violets back.

"Oh, my dear, its just too tempting, a beautiful woman like yourself," Suddenly, Reaver dipped her dangerously low to the ground "And don't pretend you don't enjoy it."

Violet scoffed loudly before pushing Reaver away. "You disgust me. However, I do need to ask you a few questions in privet if you don't mind?"

Reaver laughed loudly "My dear, you will have to do better than that. You have insulted me numerous times this evening and now you want me answer your questions?"

"Please Reaver, its important,"

"Begging wont convince me either, although, I do like to watch people swallow there pride as they submit themselves to me," Reaver said smirking.

"For your own information , I wasn't begging. But back to the topic, what will convince you?" Violet finally asked the golden question.

Reaver chuckled "Well, I want may things from you," Reaver asked as his eyes rolled down to her exposed legs.

"Let me rephrase that question, what do you want that wont make me physically sick."

"Alright then. Be boring. How about...hmmm that neckless?" Reaver asked eyeing the small charm that hung around her pale neck.

"Why?" Violet asked boldly.

"I think its rather pretty." Reaver said as he picked it up delicately from her neck and had a closer inspection.

Violet was rather surprised. Reaver only wanted her neckless? "Alright then," Violet said as she took it from her neck "Here. But I still don't understand why you want it."

"One last thing I want to know, Where did you get it?" Reaver asked turning it over in his gloved hand.

"My father gave it to me when he left. Bit of a cliché right? But that is what I want to talk to you about."

"Very well, follow me." Reaver said while leading her to the exit.

Reaver lead Violet out of the ballroom and into a bedroom. Well, Violet assumed it was a bedroom because it had a bed in it. Reaver shut the door after him kicked off his boots and jumped on the bed.

"Join me if you want." Reaver said as he patted the surface next to him.

Violet raised her eyebrows in a disgusted way. " I am fine standing, thank you." Violet said crossing her arms.

"Join me," Reaver said more sternly. "Otherwise, I might just forget certain information." He said smiling.

Violet bit her lip hard "We had a deal."

"Yes, well, that's where the art of double crossing comes into action." He said smiling wickedly.

Violet walked over to the bed and sat awkwardly on the edge of the bed. Only to have Reaver pull her into him. Very awkwardly , she lay next to Reaver as he lay with his arm around her.

"So, about my father?" Violet asked trying to forget about where she was lying and who she was lying next to.

"Ah, yes, your father, where to begin..."

Violet felt Reaver's gloved hand trail its way up her thigh. Reaver felt the warmth of her skin and his only wish was that he had removed his glove.

"Reaver!" Violet exclaimed "What are you doing you creep?" Violet asked as she sat up.

Suddenly, Reaver sat up and pulled her legs causing her to fall back on the bed and he sat on her hips pinning her down. As Violet lookedinto his eyes, she had never been so frightened in her life. They were black and filled with lust.

"Come, come now. You can drop the act. I know why you really wanted me in privet." Reaver asked as he leaned in and kissed her neck lightly.

It was then when Reaver leaned out slightly to investigate her neck. He frowened slightly in disbelief.

"Look away." Violet spoke her voice shaking.

Reaver did nothing, he just sat there in the same position in disbelief. "Your..." He began to speak but was cut short.

"Look away!" Violet shouted and then, Reaver felt an unbelievably strong force that sent him flying back. This was nearly impossible considering he was a hero and he over powered everyone over strength. Reaver composed himself and looked back at her glowing blue eyes.

"You're a hero?"

**So, Violets a hero... and Reaver knows. How well do you think that is going to go down? **


	5. Uneasy dealings (chapter 5)

**Disclaimer: Any character you recognize, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead studio. **

**So, the story is starting to get a little bigger now. I hope you guys are enjoying what you are reading so far and if you are, tell me and Review! :) Enjoy!**

(impoved

Chapter 5: uneasy dealings

Violet stood from the bed and rushed over towards the wall. She lay her forehead against the cold wall. The coldness sent a shiver down her spine

Reaver smirked as he walked over to her and gently turned her shoulders to face him. Violet's skin was unatually pale and practically glowed and her will lines shone the most beautiful blue. The swirls produced a small light which reflected off Reaver's own skin as he stared into her equally blue eyes. Carefully, Reaver traced the lines with his long finger.

"Well, Well, for once, I find myself lost for words."

"You cant tell anyone," Violet said quietly.

Reaver's smirk grew.

"I mean it Reaver! I don't want anyone to know. I just...I want to find my father..." Violet ran a hand through her curly blond hair.

"I don't understand. Why don't you want anyone to know?"

Violet sighed heavily " I don't know. I don't want to be treated differently to anyone else. I have saw how people treat Ed. A lot of people fear him and don't see him as normal human. I don't want that kind of attention. I just want to find my father. Maybe one day I will tell people who I really am, but for now, I want it kept a secret."

"I will tell you what, because I am a nice person, I will keep your little secret,"

"Thats not the only thing I want." Violets asked biting her lip.

Reaver remained silent, waiting to hear what else she needed and only he could give her. Well, he knew that she wasn't thinking of what he was thinking of.

"You knew my father. Do you know where he went 16 years ago?"

"I must admit that I do have an idea where he is. I tell you what, be at Bowerstone industrial docks tomorrow morning at exactly 7:00am"

"So...you will take me to my father?" Violet turned e head to the sight slightly a little bit confused.

"You will have to find out tomorrow!" Reaver said joyfully. "Now, I have a party to get back to." With that Reaver was gone leaving Violet with her never ending thoughts.

Violet lay in bed that night with Shadow at her side. Softly, Violet petted shadow as he snored softly. Violet couldn't sleep. She had so many questions. "Did Reaver really know where her father was? Was he really taking her to her father? Was her father even still alive? Every time Violet though of something, it was just another question that couldn't be answered. As much as Vilet didn't want to admit it, Reaer was right, she would just have to wait till the morning.

**So, Violets made a deal with Reaver...do you really think that Reaver knows where her father is...? All will be revealed. By the way the neckless I described, I actually spent ages thinking up of. I even drew it out which, I didn't think looked too bad if I do say so myself :) But yeah, there's chapter 5 for you. Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	6. A long, long trip (Chapter 6)

**Disclaimer: Any characters you Recognise, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead Studio.**

(improved)

Chapter 6: Sailing into the unknowing

Brutally, Violet stabbed the last Bandit in the heart and watched him sink to the ground in pain. Violet was only a couple of minutes away from Bowerstone Industrial and it was around 7:00 so she was on track and, rather pleased with her timing.

"Not bad. Walter taught you well," Shadow barked as he ran back to them with his fur coat painted with blood. "You were good as well," Ed said as he bent down and scratched Shadows fur.

"Not bad yourself. Although, I was better," Violet said smiling

"Maybe not _that _good," Ed smiled back

They continued walking until the smell of smoke hung heavy on there lungs. They arrived at Bowerstone Industrial. Men, Woman, and children were leaning up against walls begging for any gold that people had to spare. Dead bodies filled the streets and Violet (not used to the sight) couldn't bare to look. Even Shadow whimpered slightly. Violet had never witness a more horrific sight. After all, Violet was luckily raised in a wealthy family who lived in the very quiet little town Millfields. Her family would never be short of money or live in a place such as Bowerstone Industrial. But all the same, Violet took pity on those who did and she gave a bit of spare gold she carried in her pocket.

"I would hate to live in a place like this," Violet stated as they walked towards the docks.

"Same," was Ed's simple response.

Reaver stood tapping his long fingers against his black cane. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his watch. Reaver really had no idea why he agreed to lead Violet to her father. Is this really what boredom had lead him to? Having said that, Reaver, although he wouldn't admit it, was rather excited about this little voyage. Reaver missed sailing the seas and he was sick of the same towns and settlements. No, where they were going, was a place he had not been to for many years. Perhaps one of his favourite places in Albion. He couldn't wait to return.

After a long wait, Violet was spotted.

"Your late," Reaver said in a cold tone.

"Only by a few minutes."

"I don't care. You are still late and, you brought a dog," Reaver said frowning down at Shadow who growled quietly, You will have to make that up to me later," Reaver said smirking.

"Well, shall we," Violet said while signalling to the ship that stood proudly before them.

"After you," Reaver bowed.

With that, they boarded the grand ship.

Violet stepped into her accommodation for the next couple of days. Her room was just as nice as her room at home. The walls where red with specks of gold which give the room a regal feel to it. The bed was a king sized bed with deep red covers and pillows and sitting in the corner of the room, was a small desk with mirror. The room also had a window. It gave a view of the never ending blue sea. As the waves crashed violently against the ship, Violet watched as the smoke from Bowerstone Industrial grew smaller. Then, she saw someone waving in the distance. Ed. Violet smiled and waved back. She was going to miss him. But as least he had Shadow.

Violet went on to the deck of the ship and leaned against the thick, wooden, rail. Shadow was asleep in there room. He found Reaver's pillows rather comfortable. Even more so then his basket at home. Slowly, she turned her head and her green eyes wondered over to Reaver who was at the wheel. Violet never knew that Reaver could sail a ship. Then again, Violet didn't really know Reaver at all. But he, for once, looked relaxed. The wind gently blew back his chocolate hair and the sun shone brightly on his pale face. His almost black eyes were closed. Until they snapped open and gazed directly at her. Slowly, he left the wheel and walked towards her. There eyes never left each others. It was if they were constantly challenging each other. Violet turned and leaned her elbows against the rail facing him fully.

"Such confidence you have. I like it," Reaver said standing in front of her.

"Do you really know where my father is?"

"You don't trust me?" Reaver said putting a hand over his heart.

"Well, let's be honest, you are not the most trust worthy person in Albion. Are you?"

"Don't know what your talking about," With that, Reaver was gone just as quickly he appeared.

Violet rolled her eyes. That did not help her trust towards Reaver.

"You know, I would have thought you would be been throwing up right about now. Or, retiring to the bedroom because the wind is messing up your hair," a voice suddenly spoke.

Violet looked to her left to see a young lad around 19-20 standing next to her.

"Then you really don't know me at all then do you?"

"Well, in experience, all girls are the same," he said smiling at her "My names Toby, and you are?"

"Violet. May I ask your duty on the ship?" She said smiling back.

"Well, I am a servant mainly but I can sail the ship too, but may I ask what a fine lady such as yourself is doing here," he asked.

"Well...its a long story..." Violet replied.

"Well its lucky I have got a lot of time on my hands,"

Violet smiled. "Ok. If your sure." Violet told him her tale well...not the part where she reveals that she is a Hero to Reaver.

"Wow...so you are trying to find your father. Well I hope you find him," Toby said with a sympathetic smile.

"So do I," there was a small pause "Well, its been a long day. I better turn in. Good night Toby, its been nice talking to you."

"Good night Violet."

With that, Violet made her way back to room. Tired and sick, Violet placed her head on the very soft pillow and as soon as she did, She fell into a deep sleep.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But this chapter is sort of long so it kinda makes up for it...right...? :) As always, thanks again to everyone that is reading this and please review. It really does make me feel like I am doing this for a purpose. Thanks for reading and I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible :) **


	7. The arrival (chapter 7)

**Disclaimer: Any characters you recognise, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead studio. **

(improved)

Chapter 7: The arrival

Violet felt something caress her pale cheek. She shuffled her head slightly. Sleepily, Violet stretched her legs and yawned. The beds on the ship where better than she anticipated. Violet felt something on her cheek again. She groaned. Slowly, she opened one eye.

"Sleep well?" Came a voice that Violet recognised.

She blinked a few times and adjusted her version and the first thing she lay her eyes on, was Reaver. He was lying facing her and stroking her cheek like an owner would do to there pet.

"Reaver! How long have you been here for?" Violet said as she quickly sat up and pulled the thick, blankets over her.

"A while. You look so adorable when you sleep," Reaver said mockingly while rising from her bed.

"Well, do you mind leaving so I can get ready?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay and... supervise...?" He asked scanning over some of Violets exposed skin.

"I swear, if you don't leave right now-"

"Fine, fine, I have other things I need to attend to anyway. Be ready within 10 minutes. We are expected to arrive later in the day," Reaver said while walking towards the door.

"So why wake me up so early?" Violet moaned throwing herself back into her pit.

"To annoy you. Obviously," Reaver left and heard something being thrown at the closed door shortly after. He smiled. She's so easy to get to he laughed to himself.

Violet, like yesterday, went onto the deck because sitting in her room by herself didn't seem very appealing. Bu this time, Shadow decided to join her. The day had been long and boring. Violet couldn't wait to arrive at... well, wherever they were going. She rested her head on her hand and looked out into the distance. Just then, she lifted her head back up. Her eyes landed on a small island.

"That's where we are going," came Toby's voice. He was looking at the same island as she.

"Where exactly is that?" Violet asked still not sure on the location they were traveling to, but still so curious.

"You will find out when we get there," with that, Toby disappeared.

Violet wondered why no one would tell her where they were going. She wondered if this was a bad thing and she came to the conclusion, that it probably was. Violet started to worry about what her father had gotten himself into...

As the island got closer and closer, Violet got more and more anxious. Until finally, the ship came to a sudden stop and Violet waited for Reaver on the deck.

"Its good to be back," Reaver said to himself before him and Violet made there off the ship and onto the streets.

As soon as Violets small foot hit the coble path, the first thing she smelt , was rum. It was strong and stung her nose (She didn't know why alcohol stung her nose). The street had a very dark look to it and, its was raining, just to dampen the mood more. The people wore ragged top hats, torn jackets, and matching pants. Some didn't even have shirts and walked around topless! Violet's eyes met a broken sign post as she walked by. Bloodstone she read. Violet had never heard of it. She may have came by the name it in a book that she once read, but she never thought it was a real place.

"Aaaaaaah, the memories of this place. The history," Reaver rambled on "Why, this where I first met Logan's father. Well, and Ed's of course," he continued.

Violet and Reaver walked on and Violet received some funny looks, four proposals by whores of both genders and one fight proposal from a villager which she gladly accepted, until Reaver spoiled the fun and shot the man in the leg. Violet craved for some action.

After a very long walk to the other side of Bloodstone, Reaver, Violet and Shadow arrived outside of a large, wooden door. With a powerful kick from Reaver, the door flew open and he and Violet entered.

"Ever heard of a key?" Violet said to Reaver as he glided over to the fire place at the end of the house.

"It has been a while since I have set foot in this house," he said looking around.

Violet frowned slightly. "So is my father in this...town," Violet asked changing the subject.

"Yes. But don't get me wrong, I know your father is here, but I am clueless to his whereabouts in this town," Reaver said strolling over to his wooden desk.

Violet sighed deeply. "Ok, I can work with that. I will just have search the entire town," Violet said biting her lip. Perhaps this wasn't gong to be as easy as she thought it was gong to be...

**So, first I would like to thank you for the reviews and the advice. I will take it on board :) So, do you think Violet will find her father? Please review, follow, favourite and whatever else :) **


	8. A long day and night (chapter 8)

**Disclaimer: Any characters you ****recognise****, I do not own. All credit goes to Lionhead Studio. **

(improved)

Chapter 8: A long day...and night

Violet's feet dragged along the damp coble streets of Bloodstone. Her eye lids grew heavy and her movement was sloppy. Finally, she reached bloodstone mansions heavy wooded doors. Loud music could be heard from the outside. Violet moaned in frustration. What ever Reaver was doing, she couldn't be bothered for it. Poor Violet had been searching for her father since 6:00am. She checked her pocket watch and the time read 10:00pm. With a deep breath, Violet pushed open the door and was greeted with the smell alcohol (not a surprise) and very loud music. Suddenly, Reaver appeared in front of her.

"Reaver...what's going on?" Violet yawned.

"Well, I thought I would throw a little welcome home party for myself," he announced proudly.

"Wow," Violet sniggered "I don't think you get the idea of a welcome home party, for it to be a welcome home party, someone else needs to through it. Or that _was_ the idea," Violet frowned smiling slightly.

Reaver merely shrugged before saying "And you will be delighted to know that you will be my guest of honor," He said. Not asked, said.

"You think?" Violet asked sarcastically before walking off to her room until, Reaver blocked her path.

"May I remind you, that you are staying with me while on this little 'adventure' shall we. And you never know, I might just know a little more about where your father may be..." Reaver turned away but, as he expected, Violet grabbed his arm back.

"You said you didn't know where he was," Violet said trying to control her anger.

"Yes, well, it must have slipped my mind while I made that statement," Reaver said as his smirk grew slightly.

Violet bit her lip hard in anger "Is there anything else youforgot to mention," Violet made sure that she emphasized the word forgot.

"I am not entirely sure. I will have to have a long think. Anyway, moving on to more important matters, because you are my guest of honor, you need to be looking as good as me...well, that a might be a bit ambitious...but never the less, there are some tailors that are awaiting your arrival in your quarters. So, chop, chop," with that, Reaver was gone.

Violet rubbed her temples a little stressed. She really couldn't be bothered to deal with Reaver for a full night, but, she needed some information to go off. For wondering around aimlessly, as she found out, was a waste of her time. All the residences around bloodstone were either very unintelligent, or very disinterested.

As Violet pushed open the door to her bedroom, she was greeted by a tailor. She was young and very beautiful. Deep sea blue eyes glimmered slightly in the light and her charcoal hair was tied up in a neat bun and, in her small thin arms, she held a dress.

"Please don't tell me that I have to wear a dress," Violet yawned exhausted.

"Master Reaver chose it himself. I assure you that it is very beautiful. I am sure it will look lovely on you." The girl smiled reassuringly.

"Ok...lets get this over with,"

Soon enough, Violet was squeezed into a very tight corset and a deep red dress that reminded her of blood. Not roses or hearts, blood. For the word blood and Reaver tied nicely in a sentence together. The corset was so tight that it hurt her insides. Reaver's corsets seemed to be far tighter then her own. Her breasts seemed to be pushed up very high and it really did make her curves stand out more. It had a v- line neck but the v was a little too low for Violets liking and revealed a lot of cleavage. The dress was tight on the top half but it flared out slightly on the bottom half. It wasn't a floor length dress either. Rather the opposite. It was short and showed the bottom of her toned thighs. Only Reaver would have picked out something like this.

"Reaver also picked out some nice heels for yo-" The young tailor was cut off by Violet.

"No heels, I hate wearing dresses to start with but heels, is a step too far. I will just wear the boots I have got on now," Violet protested.

The young woman inspected Violets boots. They wear black and went up to her knee and had a slight heel on them.

"Fine, if you wish. But I am not sure what Master Reaver will say," The tailor submitted.

Violet applied some black eye liner on the bottom of her eyes and smutched it a little to give it a smoky effect. Then, she was forced into wearing a deep red lipstick that matched her dress even though she objected. Violet really didn't want to look as if she was trying to impress someone. Especially not Reaver. Finally, after a long battle over her hair, she managed to persuade the stylist that she looked awful with her hair up and said it gave her a terrible headache when messed around with for too long. So the only thing he did was put a brush through it. Although, he soon gave up and walked out when Violet flipped it forward and messed it up again with her hand saying that it looked to neat. After **really** annoying every tailor, stylist, and make up artist, Violet was ready and was rather satisfied with herself for agitating everyone in the room. Violet hated getting all dolled up. She found it extremely boring and she would have rather been out with Ed slaying some bandits or doing...something. Finally, Violet was ready. Her very thick and untamed hair hung at her hip and her legs felt very exposed and she did in fact, feel a headache coming on...

**Sorry I have not updated in a while but I have been a bit busy lately with the festive season and everything. But, with all that done, I will try and get some more chapters out soon :) I am sorry if nothing makes sense because it is exactly 11:45pm and I am a little tired so if there is anything wrong, I have an excuse :) I was going to put the actual party in this chapter and just make this chapter long but, I felt like it would have been a little ****too**** long, so I will split it into two chapters. I guess this is sort of a lead up. Please review because that also gives me more confidence, and it really does make me want to continue writing. Or, you could just read...its up to you. Thanks for reading and like I say, I will try and update as soon as I can :)**


	9. Sorry

**So, first thing I want to say is sorry for not updating. However, I do have an excuse, after reading some of my chapters, I decided to go back and improve them. I really didn't like the way they were written and I have also changed a lot in them so would highly recommend that you go back and re-read them. So, you probably hate me now because you have to go back and re-read everything, but I think you would like my improvements (Well, I hope you do) Thanks! I will finish improving all my old chapters then I will work on progressing the story. By the way, the old chapters will just be replaced and wont be separate chapters...if that makes sense. Just in case you didn't know. So, one last time...SORRY! **


End file.
